


Reciprocation

by Alcemistnv



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcemistnv/pseuds/Alcemistnv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute and sad stuff about Izaya and Shizuo. Based on my personal headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had to write this because I was desperate to write something sad and yet cute at the same time. Based on one of my headcanons because I will forever love this pairing. <3

Izaya loved humans. He loved observing them. He loved watching them interact. He loved how they fell into his traps.

But they never loved him back.

No matter how much he loved his humans, they would never love him back.

And it was this thought that brought him out of his sleeping state. He opened his eyes slowly, aware of the brightness of sunrise that was spilling into his room through cracked blinds. He attempted to lift himself up, but a weight on his waist told him otherwise. He turned his head and saw that Shizuo was asleep, hand gripping tightly on the raven’s body. Not like Izaya minded, this was the most opportune time to cuddle up with the blonde. Normally, Shizuo was against cuddles because he _felt_ like a monster next to Izaya. 

“Don’t do it,” Shizuo spoke quietly, upsetting Izaya before he could even more closer to him. “I’m awake and not in the mood to cuddle.”

“I understand,” Izaya gave a faint smile. He put his head back onto the pillow, looking into the other’s eyes. _If only everyone knew…_ He thought to himself. It was only sunrise, meaning that it was way too early for him to have had a full night sleep, but with every passing second, he was waking up more and more. Shizuo noticed this and maintained his grip on the smaller adult. Izaya found comfort in the hand, knowing that Shizuo wasn’t doing it to control him, but to give him comfort. He looked for those things in their relationship. As much as they both liked destroying things, Izaya could be emotionally fragile at times and the reassurance of Shizuo’s hand or head was enough for him to feel good again. They’d often sit on the couch when Izaya was tired, Shizuo’s head resting upon the black locks of hair, a weight resting on his chest. 

Izaya thought to himself about how out of all the humans he loved, the one he found capable of reciprocating his love was the one he hated. But then again, he wondered if he had twisted the word _Love_ around that it didn’t mean the same thing anymore. It was normal for people to have a neutral stance about others. So that way they would be able to gauge those whom they loved and hated. With Izaya loving all humans, it was hard for him to actually **love** someone. He was confident that it was impossible. The only difference was that he hated “Shizu-chan.” With a burning passion. He hated that Shizuo was so well liked by others despite his destructive tendencies, but with the same breadth, they’d hate Izaya. He hated that Shizuo always ended up doing the right thing no matter how much he was provoked. And then he realized that maybe, just maybe he didn’t hate him. That those flutters he felt in his stomach when he saw his Shizu-chan were not that of anger or jealousy, but of something else.

So when he decided to experiment and lowered his guard, he found that Shizuo was not the monster he thought he was. Unguarded and without a weapon, Izaya was free game. He told his Shizu-chan to hit him with everything he had, because then he’d be playing right into his hands again. It’d be perfect, Shizuo would behave the exact way that Izaya wanted him to, and those feelings of anger would go away. Shizuo would just be another pawn in his game, a powerful one, but a pawn nontheless. So when Shizuo didn’t kill him, or shatter his skull, he was scared.   
He was angry.   
He was upset.

**”Hit me!** ” He had shouted. Continuously. He wanted the man in front of him to become a pawn and follow the rest of the group. He wanted him to be nothing but a brainless monkey. So why wasn’t he? By the time the street sign fell out of Shizuo’s hands, so had the tears from Izaya’s eyes. He didn’t know why he was crying, that wasn’t something he did often. If at all. But having his Shizu-chan act this way, it made him so angry. He grabbed the knives he cleverly concealed and tossed them at the other, hoping they’d make their mark. They did, but only to effortlessly fall off of the taller man.

Shizuo walked over, hand outstretched. “Hey,” was all that he said as he slowly approached the informant, waiting for him to pull a 180 and run away. But he didn’t. Instead the “flea” leaned into the embrace, face devoid of emotion. The tears fell, and still, he didn’t know why.

Only a month had passed since then, to the present scene. Izaya had returned to his regular job, as did Shizuo. The two rarely interacted within Ikebukuro due to one of Izaya’s new tasks, but when they did, they put on a show to disprove any rumors that they were now civil towards each other. No one ever visited Izaya, so no one knew that Shizuo was staying over. Namie wasn’t even aware of his presence, and even when she was around, she just ignored the blond man. She had enough to deal with, and delving into Izaya’s relationship was not one of them.

In the bedroom above the office, Izaya moved closer to Shizuo, but far away enough that Shizuo wouldn’t push him away. He gave a small sigh of content, as he breathed in the smell of his partner. He felt his eyes drooping, when suddenly

_Shlaaaappp!_

Both of their eyes widened in shock, Shizuo lifting up his head and Izaya turning his. The blinds had suddenly opened up by themselves, letting the light pour into the room. Between the tall buildings, the sun was seen emerging over the horizon. The sight was beautiful needless to say, but the sound had startled both of them that they were now fully awake. 

Izaya looked at Shizuo, and almost immediately, both of them ended up in a full fit of laughter. Their hands intertwined as they laughed, aware of their heads that were now touching. 

As their laughter died down, Shizuo gave the raven a smile before kissing him on the forehead.

“I love you.”

And with those three words, Izaya Orihara finally found someone who loved him back.


End file.
